14 Months and 7 Days Ago
by santanaxbrittany
Summary: My attempt to write a one shot involving Hermione and Ginny. This contains mainly of girl x girl love so if you don't like stuffs like that then don't read it. Summary's inside :D To those who will read this ENJOY


**14 Months and 7 Days Ago**

**In which Hermione asks the help of four pureblood witches where she sings her heart out for the last time to the one she love before opting to erase all their memories. Will Ginny be able to understand Hermione and regret her choice? Or will it be the end of their relationship for good?**

**Sort of AU. Based on the song by A Rocket to the Moon 'Like We Used To'.**

Hermione walks the road to where her destination lies at the end. She had resolved in asking the help of the four most powerful witches known in the whole wizard world to put an end to her misery. If the young witch had known she'd end up receiving a wedding invitation from the woman she loved, she would have never made the mistake of falling in love with her. But for Hermione, it was never a mistake falling in love for one Ginny Weasley. Sure they never really dated each other but for Hermione, those 14 months of being with Ginny was everything for her until the red-head started dating Hermione's best friend none other than Harry Potter, Hermione knew it was time for them to stop whatever it was going on between them. it's been 14 months and 7 days to be exact since she last saw Ginny but never did she imagine she'd receive this letter informing her of the wedding Ginny and Harry are about to have. Hermione at first tried to accept it but later on memories of her and Ginny's flooded her mind and her heart ache at such pain. She wanted to forget but before she do so, she'd do one last resolve to let Ginny knew she was still deeply in love with her.

Arriving at the door step of the Langley family she knocks on the wooden door twice before it swings open revealing none other than Lizbeth Langley herself looking surprised to see the witch on her doorstep.

"Hello Hermione, didn't expect to see you here" Lizbeth says good-naturedly. Hermione smiles at the witch.

"Hello Liz, sorry I drop by without any notice. May I come in?" Hermione asks, Lizbeth steps aside to let the other witch in and once inside the house, Hermione sees the rest of the Langley family member relaxing on the couch.

"Look who just drop in everybody" Natalie Langley walks to Hermione and gives her a tight hug. "How you doing pretty lady?" she grins.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Hermione lies but one Langley member sees right through it.

"You say you're fine but your eyes and aura betrays you. You're sad, miserable and dangerously weak" the said Langley says in her usual cool, silken voice. "Is this about that Weasley girl?" Emily Langley stands up from her place in the piano to stand in front of Hermione. The rest of the Langley girls keep silence. Hermione knows she can't lie herself out of this situation, especially with Emily here and the real reason she came here was to ask for their help so lying was not an option for the witch.

"That's what I came here for" Hermione says in resigned voice. "I was hoping you'd help me with something" she adds before taking a seat on the ridiculously huge couch.

"If it's anything we can do. We'll do it" the youngest Langley witch says with a smile. Rose was always the cheery, friendly one and was Hermione's first friend out of the four. Hermione smiles gratefully at the girl before looking down on her lap.

"Well I was hoping if you guys will help me out sing some song to Ginny during their party. You see Ginny and Harry got engaged and are scheduled to be wed this coming fall" Hermione's voice crack at the last sentence. All the witches' eyes widen at the news. "I was hoping I could sing one last song to her before I let her go fully and so I need your help with that" she adds.

"Oh well, that's easy then. Right girls?" Lizbeth smiles sadly. The witch had always been a huge fan of Hermione and Ginny and is sadden by the idea of Ginny marrying Harry Potter.

"Yeah, we could do that" the others agree, Hermione looks up to them with a thankful smile on her lips.

"I have the perfect song. Shall we start rehearsing for it?" Emily positions herself in front of the piano but Hermione was not finish with her request yet.

"Actually I have one more request if that's alright with you?" she says stopping any movement from the four girls. Seeing she has the attention of everyone she lets out a deep breath. "After the song, I hope you'd erase my memory of Ginny. Everything we shared is too painful for me to keep. I was hoping you'd do that memory erasing spell after I sing the song to Ginny" the last one is address directly to Emily who was sceptical with the idea. "I know I'm asking too much but I don't know the right incantation to the spell. I don't want to forget everything, just the part of where Ginny comes into my life" Hermione looks at the girl with pleading eyes hoping she'd understand. Emily sees the desperation in the girl's eyes and sighs. She never likes using the spell she had created but seeing the pain and hurt in Hermione's eyes, she knows she didn't have a choice but to give the girl her wish.

"Let me get this straight. You love Ginny, perform one last song for her during the party and then want me to erase all your memories about her. Are you sure about this Granger?" Emily asks although she knows the answer.

"Y-yes" Hermione responds with a shaky voice.

"Very well then if that's what you really want" Emily states gaining her a small gratitude smile from the girl. "Come on, let's rehearse your song" with a small nod, the five witches starts their first song rehearsal.

_ "Hermione, I love you" Ginny says to the girl lying next to her under the shade of the oak tree. Hermione, whose eyes are close, opens her eyes in surprise to look at her red-headed companion. Surprise was an understatement; Hermione was beyond that when she heard Ginny say those words._

"_W-what?" Hermione stutters. Ginny smiles up at her leaning against the tree trunk._

"_I said I love you 'Mione" she says more firmly as if Hermione hadn't heard her before. Hermione's mind tries to process what those words meant. Nah, Ginny can't mean that as a confession, they're best friends after all so it's normal to say those words with no romantic feeling behind it._

"_Oh, I love you too Gin" Hermione says in a friendly way. She she's Ginny grinning widely and thinks to herself if she said the right words._

"_Oh 'Mione. You mean it?" Ginny says getting rather closer to Hermione._

"_Ahm…yeah. I mean you are my best friend of course I love you" Hermione say good-naturedly and to her surprise Ginny's smile drops and is replaced by a frown._

"_No Hermione, I didn't say I love you because you're my best friend. I said I love you because I really do love you. More than a best friend should" Ginny cups Hermione's now flush face. Hermione has been harbouring feelings for the younger witch for quite some time now and had accepted the fact that her feelings will never be returned by the younger witch but what Ginny was saying right now made a 180 turn. Before Hermione could respond to such statement she feels soft, warm lips pressing gently on her own. Shock at first, Hermione didn't respond but as she felt those lips press firmer on hers she closes her eyes and kiss Ginny back, pouring her heart out in that kiss._

_Ever since that day, the two had been inseparable. Sneaking kisses and 'subtle' touches here and there, they venture into a relationship. A relationship that lasted for a year, 2 months and 7 days before it ended on a bitter note on Hermione's side. The older witch did not show her pain whenever she was around the girl she love and the boy who stole Ginny from her. Until such time when Hermione couldn't bear seeing the two together and slowly detaches herself from them without them knowing she had done it purposely._

The day of the party comes with Hermione and the four Langley witches sitting in one table. They already arrange for a spot to perform with the master of ceremonies or host as Emily puts it and were just waiting for their moment. Hermione spots Ginny and Harry a few tables from them and feels a pang in her heart she sees the obvious happiness in Ginny's eyes as she snuggles upon Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she hears Emily asks again. Hermione glances away from the happy couple to look at Emily.

"Yes, I'm sure. This way I can move on after this" Hermione says firmly but Emily hears the small uncertainty in her voice but doesn't voice it out respecting Hermione's wish. When their time came, they stand up from their table and walk to the makeshift stage. Hermione sees Ginny looking inquisitively at her as if trying to figure out what she was about to do. She smiles small and doesn't even try to hide the pain from her eyes, letting Ginny know exactly how she was feeling at this moment. Hermione hears the guitar strings being plucked by Lizbeth and then starts singing.

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart  
Fall asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Hermione's mind flashes to the time she and Ginny stayed at the Burrow during one of the first nights they had shared as a couple with Ginny's warm breath caressing Hermione's neck. It was a cold night that one, they were literally warming themselves up with the layers of covers they had on but nothing compares to the warmth they felt from each other's body. Ginny's head moves to rest on Hermione's chest as the red-head listens intently on the other's heartbeat lulling herself to sleep. Then Hermione's mind flashes to the time when she saw Ginny and Harry in bed together one time she passed by Ginny's bedroom and wished she was still the one in that bed with her favorite red-head.

Does he watch your favorite movies  
Does he hold you when you cry  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things like I used to

Hermione then remembers all those earlier months in their relationship where they watch movies all the night long. Usually movies that were Ginny's favorite, watching them over and over again. Then when Ginny came home crying one night, Ginny telling her all her favorite parts in her all time favorite movie. When Hermione sang when Ginny asked her to, them dancing to some of Ginny's music and Hermione's thinks if Harry ever did all the things she did for Ginny.

_14 months and 7 days ago  
Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh, you took it slow  
And we both know  
It should have been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him  
In the dark  
_As her eyes locks on to Ginny's her mind takes her to the time they went all the way. How Ginny's warm skin felt against Hermione's own. Yes they did take it slow seeing as it was both their first times. Her mind went to the time she sees Harry escorting Ginny to his car when they first started dating and then her wanting to be Ginny's secret rather than her best friend.

_Does he watch your favorite movies  
Does he hold you when you cry  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things like I used to_

I know love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling) Hermione is then joined by Emily's angelic voice.  
_Happens all the Time, love  
(I Always end up feeling cheated)_ She never said it but she always felt cheated when Ginny was with her but she can still see the longing the girl had for Harry but she chose to ignore it,  
_You're on my mind, love_ this was not a lie, even after a year of not being anywhere near Ginny, she was always on Hermione's mind.  
_(Oh, darling I know I'm not needed)_ When the brunette saw that Ginny was certainly happy with Harry she left their lives by travelling a thousand miles away from home.  
_And that happens all the time, love_

_Will he love you like I loved you  
Will he tell you everyday  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say  
Can you promise me if this one's right  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things  
Will you do all these things like we used to  
Oh, like we used to  
_  
The song was coming to an end, Hermione gives everything she has to the last lyrics as she hopes her message gets across to Ginny. Brown eyes still lock with those blue ones, Hermione sings the last words as her voice fades feeling her throat tighten up with all the memories she had with Ginny flooding her mind. As the instruments fades out, Hermione looks one last time at Ginny before running away from the party, Emily and Lizbeth following her behind.

The two finds the bushy haired girl curled in a ball like manner on one of the benches far away from the party. They could literally feel the pain Hermione was feeling and could hear her heart breaking as sob after each sob rocks her body. Lizbeth rests a hand on her sibling's shoulder telling her to go to Hermione and do what she wanted her to do. With a slight nod, Emily walks the few steps to Hermione who was still sobbing uncontrollably when she hears light footsteps coming near her. Hermione looks up to see Emily looking at her with a sad face she has never seen in the girl's face before, her vision blurry because of the tears burning in her eyes. Seeing Ginny again, performing that song made it harder for her to push back the memories and she couldn't help but cry herself out. She sees Emily crouching down in front of her putting a comforting hand on her back, slowly her cries subsides and she pulls herself together.

"Do you still want me to erase your memories of her?" Hermione notices the careful words Emily uses. With a firm and determined nod, she wipes the last of her tears and faces Emily. Emily stands up and Hermione was about to do so too when the girl stopped her.

"I think it's better if you stay seated. Hermione listen there is one flaw of this spell" Emily states, Hermione's interest perks up. A flaw in Emily Langley's memory erasing spell?

"Although the spell may erase all the memories of you and a specific person, when that object of your affections shows up and shows you their true feelings, the spell will be broken and your mind will regain all the memories I erased. But as long as you stay away from the object of your affection, the spell will last as long as it can" Emily explains placing her hands above Hermione's head. Hermione takes in this flaw and contemplates it for a minute. All she had to do was stay away from Ginny and the spell will last as long as she can. That wasn't so bad, she thinks to herself.

"Okay. Thank you again for doing this. I owe you one" Hermione says getting a smile from Emily. The last thing Hermione saw before her mind blanked out was a flash of red hair.

Emily finishes the spell just in time before Ginny shows up panting hard. As Hermione falls forward, Emily catches her with ease and carries her bridal-style, not even faze with the youngest Weasley walking up to her with fiery anger in her eyes.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ginny asks grimly at Emily.

"I did what she wanted me to do" the witch says easily as if she hadn't done anything wrong and truth be told, she hadn't.

"And what exactly did she ask you to do?" it was clear as broad daylight that Ginny was beyond angry. Emily looks down at the unconscious brunette in her arms before looking back at the angry red-head.

"To completely erase you from her memories" as the words leaves Emily's lips, Ginny stiffens.

"W-what? Why?" she demands.

"You of all people should know why" as Emily walks past Ginny she looks back at the still stunned girl. "She wishes you to have a happy life with Harry. Goodbye Ms Weasley" were the last words Emily says to Ginny before they disappear into the awaiting car that will take them to Hermione's flat before driving back to their own house.

Ginny looks around for the familiar brown head she can identify from miles away. She is escorted by Harry, her fiancé, to their table near the stage. Their friends and family wanted to celebrate their upcoming wedding and Harry's achievements in the ministry. To others, Ginny may look happy as any future Mrs Potter should be but inside Ginny was screaming. She had thought about this over and over in her head if she made the right decision. Ginny may be marrying the Harry Potter but in the deepest and biggest part of her heart, she still belonged to that intelligent, beautiful and smart brown haired girl she had double thoughts of sending an invitation to her wedding. But that would bring up tons of question why Ginny didn't invite her best friend who she hasn't seen in a year and so. As Ginny talks to their other guests her eyes are drawn to the girl that walked in and taking a seat in the table a few rows from her own. She sees Hermione with four unmistakably powerful witches, famous for their achievements while in school. The party starts and Ginny's eyes are glued to Hermione who was looking at her once in a while. After listening to the messages her family gives to them, Ginny was beyond surprise when Hermione and the Langley witches take up the stage. Ginny sits straighter when her blue orbs lock with Hermione's brown ones before the latter opens her mouth and let out her angelic voice. With every word of the song, Ginny felt her heart shatter more and more.

_Will he love you like I loved you  
Will he tell you everyday  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say  
Can you promise me if this one's right  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things  
Will you do all these things like we used to  
Oh, like we used to  
_To the red-head girl, those words were the last thing before her resolve to be married to Harry breaks. No one, not even the Boy-Who-Lived could love Ginny like Hermione did. Every word Hermione had said to her during their time together made Ginny feel invincible. No, I can't. I made the wrong choice of ending things up with Hermione when she's everything I wanted and needed. No one can compare to Hermione and I mean no one. Ginny thinks through as the song finishes. Before Ginny could call out for Hermione, the girl ran away from the stage, away from the party itself. She sees Emily and Lizbeth Langley runs after her before Ginny could stand up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks concern. Ginny only looks at him briefly.

"Harry, I love you. I do. But, I can't marry you" with that said, Ginny runs after the direction of Hermione and the Langley sisters.

When Ginny finally arrive to where Hermione was the last thing she saw was Emily casting a spell on her before Hermione falls limply towards Emily who catches her easily. In rage Ginny walks past Lizbeth walking straight up to Emily who was carrying Hermione bridal style.

"What did you do to Hermione?" she angrily demands. Not seeing Emily fazed by her outrage, Ginny's anger boils up more.

"I did what she wanted me to do" Emily answers calmly. This confuses Ginny. _What did she mean?_

"And what exactly did she ask you to do?" the witch looks down at Hermione first before looking up at her again.

"To completely erase you from her memories" Ginny felt her world stop as she process those words. _Hermione wanted to erase me from her memories?_

"W-what? Why?" Ginny stutters out, her throat feeling as dry as the sun.

"You of all people should know why" Emily walks around her, she was still frozen on her feet. "She wishes you to have a happy life with Harry. Goodbye Ms Weasley" Ginny spins around a minute to late to see the retrieving back of Emily and Lizbeth before her knees gives in and she drops to the ground. Minutes or maybe hours later, Ginny didn't keep track of the time as she sobs hard. Luna Lovegood finds her crying herself on the ground. Luna crouches down next to Ginny, touching her shoulder tentatively afraid she might startle the girl. Ginny looks up with her red puffy eyes and crashes to Luna as she cries out again with Luna comforting her. Once Ginny's sobs subsides, Luna waits for the girl to lift herself up from her now soaked shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asks softly when Ginny pushed herself off the blonde. Ginny sniffles as she stands up with Luna helping her.

"C-can..you..drive..me..home?" Luna is able to understand to broken sentence with the occasional hiccup and nods guiding Ginny to her car. Once in front of her house, Ginny says her thanks to Luna before going up her room not bothering to change her outfit. No, she can't lose Hermione. God what was she supposed to do?

Ginny wakes up with red eyes which were a bit painful mind you and a bit of a sore throat. She walks downstairs to see her ex fiancée sitting on her couch. Hearing her footsteps, Harry stands up and turns to look at Ginny. Ginny should have expected Harry to come after her after she broke the engagement in haste.

"Ginny, I was so worried about you. I looked for you last night but Luna told me she brought you home" Harry walks to stand in front of Ginny who was looking down at her feet. "Please Ginny, look at me" he begs. Ginny reluctantly oblige as she raises her head up to be met by Harry's concerned eyes. "Please tell me what you said last night was just a-"

"I'm sorry Harry but I really can't marry you" Ginny cuts him off. She felt guilty for doing this to Harry yes, but she has to do this or she'll be hurting both of them and Hermione. Harry's eyes flashes hurt and that made things worse for Ginny. With a resigned sigh, Harry takes a step back.

"I see" he says emptily.

"I really am sorry Harry but"

"But you love her" this time Harry cuts her off. Ginny is taken by surprise at this. Harry looks at her with a small smile. "I've always known you were in love with Hermione Gin. I just thought you're love me more when you agreed to date me but I guess Hermione's irreplaceable huh?" he adds with an empty chuckle.

"Harry I" but Ginny stops when she sees him raise his hand.

"Ginny its okay. I love you and I want you to be happy. Don't you think you should go and tell Hermione you love her?" Harry inquires now with a genuine smile on his lips. Ginny's eyes tear up at the mention of Hermione.

"She erased me from her life Harry. Emily Langley cast the spell herself" Ginny looks down willing her tears to go away. She didn't see the surprise in Harry's face.

"Oh" was all he could say. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try right? Maybe she'll remember" Harry says as his encouragement. Ginny looks up at him and contemplates what he just said, there was still a small amount of hope. "Come on, I never pictured you as someone who doesn't find a way to get what she want. Your Ginevra Molly Weasley and you never give up. Especially on Hermione" Harry puts his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Go Gin. Go get your girl" Ginny sees the sincerity in those blue eyes. With a grateful nod and a quick thank you, Ginny leaves her flat and drives to Hermione's, determined to win the girl over and prove to her she's all she need.

Ginny arrives at Hermione's flat and knocks on the door almost tentatively but after knocking for 3 times Ginny had enough of being ignored or that's what she assumed. With a quiet cast of spell, Ginny opens the front door and walks in the room. She was surprised to see it almost as if Hermione never lived there. Not jumping to conclusions, Ginny runs up the stairs to check Hermione's room. Empty. Heart racing, mind thinking over scenarios, Ginny races out of the flat and to the one place she knows she'll find the answer.

Arriving at the Langley mansion Ginny knocks frantically on the door which opens a few knocks later to see Rose looking surprise to see the red-head there.

"Hi Ginny. How we may help you?" Rose asks.

"I need to talk to Emily" Ginny says quickly, Rose seem to know what Ginny wants to talk to her sister about and lets her in.

"Emily, Ginny's here to talk to you" Rose says before walking to the kitchen. Emily looks at Ginny almost calmly making it unnerving for the girl.

"Well hello Ms Weasley. Surprise to see you here. Please sit down" Emily addresses her guest. Ginny sits on the huge couch across from Emily. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bushes. I'm going to ask you directly" Ginny says in one breath making Emily blink. "Where's Hermione?" she asks after taking two deep breaths. Emily's eyes changes to somewhat knowing look.

"Ahh, so you finally accepted your feelings" Emily states. Seeing the waiting look on Ginny's face she adds "She's leaving for America in about an hour or less" Ginny's eyes widens. "She said something about starting fresh someplace because she felt this place held something she couldn't remember" Emily explains.

"I need to get to her. I can't lose her" Ginny says standing up.

"Well, even if you get to her. She won't remember you anyway" Emily states, Ginny looks at her intently.

"I'll make her remember. No matter what it takes. Even if I have to start from scratch, as long as I have her again" Ginny says firmly and Emily is impressed though she wouldn't show it. With a smirk, the powerful witch stands up, grabs Ginny's wrist dragging her to the upstairs.

"Why'd you drag me up here? I need to get to Hermione before she board that plane!" the redhead exclaims only to be eye rolled by Emily.

"Will you relax? If we use cars it'll be traffic and we won't get in time. So will use my favorite" she reveals her broom. "This will take us faster than anything" Emily hops on the broom and waited for Ginny who was looking sceptical.

"Why are you helping me?" Ginny asks.

"Because it took you this far to wake up from your stupid crush on Potter boy to realize you're in love with Hermione Granger. And I feel like witch godmother or something. Hop on or we'll miss her" Emily breaks a genuine smile to reassure Ginny she really is helping her out. Ginny smiles as well hopping on the broom. "Hold on tight" was all the warning she got before they zoom fast into the air. Minutes later they arrive at the airport and frantically run the whole way till they were stopped by airport security.

"I need to see your passports ladies" the security guy says. Ginny is in no mood to handle any other obstacles but she can't really hex the man.

"Kind sir. Let us pass. There's a girl in there my friend here needs to talk to" Emily says calmly but the officer shakes his head.

"Unless you ladies have passports I'm afraid I can't let you girls pass this point on" he says almost turning over but he suddenly stops and turns back. "You girls can pass" he says normally. Ginny stares at him as if he just went crazy and in her opinion he really just did.

"Thank you kind sir" Emily states dragging Ginny pass all the security guards. "I had to use magic. These guys won't let us pass and you'll miss Hermione if we had to deal with every one of them." Emily explains as they run through the airport. Reaching the gates, they scan the area for any bushy brown hair. They here Hermione's flight boarding and hurriedly walk to the gate. They see passengers lining up to get in and search for the girl.

"How in the world could I miss that brown hair of hers?" Ginny says frustrated. Almost all the passengers are now boarding the plane when Ginny spots Hermione. "There" she shouts gaining the attention of Emily before she runs to the girl. Emily smiles and opts to watch them from her position.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouts loudly. Hermione stops hearing her name and looks for the voice. She sees a redheaded girl running towards her. Somehow, she seems familiar but Hermione couldn't point it. The girl stops in front of her panting heavily as if she'd been running for hours and quite frankly Ginny has.

"May I help you?" Hermione asks politely as the girl catches her breath. When Ginny's breathing evened out, she looks straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Don't go" she says and sees Hermione frown.

"Excuse me?" the brunette questions raising her eyebrow.

"Please don't leave me. Don't go to America"

"Don't leave you? I don't even know you" Hermione counters. Somewhere in her mind the girl was familiar but why can't she put a face in it.

"Hermione you know me. We've been friends for years we even went beyond friendship" Ginny take a step forward grabbing Hermione's shoulders. "You don't remember me because you chose to erase me from your memory because I was a jerk and hurt you. I'm so sorry for hurting you Hermione. I should've never left you for Harry. I thought I was in love with him but the truth is I was and still am madly, deeply and crazily in love with you" Ginny says hoping it was enough to make Hermione remember.

Hermione thinks it through, her mind racing to see if any of the girl's words were true but somehow she came out with a blank.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I really don't know you" Hermione says apologetically moving away from the girl.

Ginny hung her head defeated. She couldn't make Hermione remember her. God this was too painful. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. With one last defeated sigh, she looks back up to see Hermione walking to the staff before calling her out.

"Hermione" Hermione turns back at Ginny but she was met with soft, very familiar lips rendering her shock but somehow her body seems to respond to the kiss. "At least I get to kiss you before you completely leave me" Ginny says with a sad smile taking a few steps back away from the girl of her dreams. Turning back, Ginny didn't see the realization crossing Hermione's brown eyes.

Hermione's mind suddenly floods with memories of a certain redhead that made her world change. From the very first time they met to the last time they locked eyes, she can finally put a face in the silhouette her mind has been around since this morning. Looking back at the girl, she can see Ginny walking further away from her.

"Do you really love me?" Hermione says loud enough for Ginny to hear. Ginny was surprise to hear Hermione calling out to her, turning back to look at the now teary eyed Hermione.

"You remember?" she asks as she watches Hermione walking up to her.

"Do you really love me Ginny?" Hermione asks more firmly this time. Ginny reaches her hand up and caresses Hermione's cheek, Hermione leaning into the touch. Merlin how they missed this.

"I really love you Hermione. I'm so sorry to have ever hurt you. I was being stupid and" Ginny gets cut off by those soft pair of lips pressing hard against her own silencing her effectively. Hermione didn't know how she survived without feeling Ginny's lips on her own for a year and so.

"I love you too Gin" Hermione says after pulling away. Ginny's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Can I keep you?" Ginny quotes from some muggle movie she watched with Hermione before. Hermione grins, nodding. With big grins on their faces, Ginny grabs Hermione's bags walking to where Emily was waiting for them smiling.

"I reckon you ladies fixed things up?" she says pushing off the wall she was leaning into. Ginny and Hermione looks at one another with goofy smiles.

"Yup"

"I think it's safe to say that" the two says in response.

"Well I hope this time you two stay together for good and not use my magic again or I will both hex you" Emily threatens but Ginny and Hermione didn't mind her as they walk out of the airport.

"How'd they break the spell?" Lizbeth suddenly materializes beside Emily as they follow their friends out of the airport.

"Goes to show even the strongest spell can be broken by love" Emily states before shuddering. Lizbeth looks at her inquiringly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks.

"I can't believe my spell was broken by love. It annoys me to the core" Emily explains getting a hearty chuckle from her sister.

"Well they did say love is the strongest magic" Lizbeth teases making Emily feel nauseous. They reach the outside of the airport to see Hermione and Ginny getting in a cab. Before the two hops in they turn to the two witches.

"Thank you for everything" Hermione says hopping in the cab.

"I owe you big time for this. Thanks" Ginny smiles at them before hopping in as well. Emily and Liz watch the cab drive away.

"Somehow, I can see them staying together for good this time" Liz states looking at her sister.

"I hope so or I'll hex them to stick together for all eternity" Emily says calling her broom. Emily may never say it out loud but she too sees the two witches staying together for good this time and Liz can see it as they fly back to their home.

**A/N: That's the end folks. This is my first HermionexGinny fic and if it sucks sorry about it. Have a fun Halloween! :D**


End file.
